


Lost

by ATW



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATW/pseuds/ATW
Summary: Professor Granville went missing for two long days. Hiro didn't know what had happened to her until Karmi emailed him...Will be edited.





	Lost

I was worried about Granville before the season finale because I'm afraid Obake might kill her... and what if that happens many seasons later?

I hope you enjoy. If you don't like it, leave now.

* * *

 

Hiro was sitting in his thermodynamics class with his nose buried in a comic book hidden behind his laptop. Professor Granville went missing a couple of days ago and now he’s stuck with some guy who calls himself Professor Aburrido.

“His teaching style suits his name so much.” said Honey Lemon.

“Why?”

“Aburrido is a masculine term for ‘boring’ in Spanish.”

Hiro very almost laughed as Honey Lemon’s head slammed onto the desk and her dreadful snoring starts. However, he quickly got back to proper work when the professor whacked her head to wake her up and dragged her outside to… well, teach her a lesson.

Just as the boy started to type on his laptop, his phone started to ring. He checked his inbox and frowned. It’s a message from Karmi.

“What does she want? Not in school and now she’s threatening me with-”

Hiro could have gasped and snap Aburrido’s attention towards him. Karmi’s message looked like this.

**Karmi**

_Hiro, come to the St. Francis’ Hospital For Maladies and Injuries. NOW. Professor G is in critical condition._

The boy quickly packed his things and rushed out of the classroom to talk to Aburrido, who was telling Honey off.

“Professor Aburrido?”

“Yes? Mr. Yamada?”

Hiro frowned at the professor mispronouncing his name. However, he haven’t got time for that. Professor Granville is more important than being too persnickety over saying his name right.

“I need to leave school for St. Francis’ Hospital, now.”

“Go on, then.”

Hiro thanked the professor and ran off to take a cab for the hospital.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, where is Ms. Grace Granville?”

“5th floor, geriatric ward, female patients. But you can’t see her..”

“I’m not going in there. I’m just here to be with a classmate who’s outside her room.”

As Hiro went for the lift, the nurse called him again.

“Are you her son?”

“I’m her student!”

“Good luck, young man.”

* * *

 

When Hiro reached the fifth floor he saw a familiar shape pacing in front of the doors with the sign which said **Women’s ward**. The person was quite tall, with olive tan skin and long, brown hair tied into a ponytail. The person was dressed in a cream turtleneck and black leggings under a orange dress and black shoes. The person also had red earrings and two bracelets, one red and one yellow on her left wrist.

The person is indeed Karmi, Hiro’s rival at school.

“Karmi!”

Karmi turned her head to face her rival. However, her usual antagonistic behaviour was gone. Her eyes were dark with sorrow.

“Professor G wanted to see you, Hiro.” she grunted.

“How is she now?”

“She’s awake. Let’s go inside.”

When they went inside, Hiro’s heart shattered into a thousand shards. His professor was lying on her bed, sleeping peacefully. However, her face was paler than ever. So pale that he could tell that she was dying.

“Professor?”

No response.

"Professor Granville?"

 

Granville winced and opened her eyes to look at Hiro. 

"Yes, Mr. Hamada?"

The hoarseness of Granville's noise made Hiro's eyes water. Now in a hospital bed, his professor looked more old and frail than ever. She smiled at Hiro and Karmi sadly.

"What happened? Why aren't you in school?" Hiro wheezed, trying to not to cry.

"A supervillain attacked SFAI two nights ago, and I was there. I managed to arrest him. But," Granville removed her blanket and revealed a bloodied left chest. "I guess his weapons got the best of me."

"Like... you're a superhero?"

"Sure I am," Granville chuckled. "If I'm not crime-fighting, then what am I doing there? Getting myself killed?"

"Y-you almost died!" Karmi choked, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Nonsense!" Granville sat up, glaring at her students. "There's no way I-"

Before she could finish, Granville fell back onto her bed, her body trembling. Also, her lips turned into a sickly shade of blue-purple. 

Both Karmi and Hiro stared in terror as five or six doctors and a nurse rushed in to her side. One of them pushed them out.

"Get out, children! You shouldn't be with your professor now!"

* * *

Outside the ward, Hiro and Karmi sat there, not saying anything.

"Hiro?"

Hiro turned to look at his classmate, who was wiping her tears and taking deep breaths.

"Will Professor G die?"

"I honestly don't know," Hiro said, "but I'm hopeful. Professor Granville is a strong-willed person and we all know that. And don't forget that we just knew that she's a superhero."

Karmi smiled a little and nodded. 

Unfortunately, their bonding moment was disrupted when they heard Granville gasping and the out-of-tune beeping of the heart monitor. The children rushed to the door of the ward, which was closed, and stared at the door with horrified expressions.

"Professor!"

Hiro was surprised at Karmi's desperation in her voice. She never seemed so sad before... 

...Until what came from the heart monitor was that infamous long beep.

A nurse came out and shook her head sadly. "Sorry, lads. Your professor just passed."

Karmi didn't say anything. She lowered her head and stared at the floor. Sensing her grief, Hiro patted her shoulder, and said,

"Karmi... I'm sorry."

Without any hesitation, Karmi hugged Hiro, crying. Hiro started to sob and hugged her back.

"Do you want to see her now?"

With a hand on her back, Hiro walked into the ward with Karmi. They saw Granville staring at whatever's before her, with her eyes half-open.

"Goodbye, Professor."

Hiro placed an arm on Granville's exposed hand, and felt the disturbingly cold sensation going up his arm. 

 

 

 

**_He remained silent and let out a long sigh._ **

 

 


End file.
